Remembering Mallory
by Viktoriaaa
Summary: Two stories. Two lives. One way home. When Tyler finds Mallory, he realizes that he may not be the most broken person in the world. Mallory notices something different about Tyler, and against her better judgment she begins to let him slowly break down her barriers. But this isn't a fairytale, and things can never be too easy. Inspired by the Cold Play song 'Fix You'. TYLLORY.


**AN: This is my first attempt at a **_**Tyllory**_** fanfic, so please no flames. I just love this ship so much that it makes my heart clench whenever I think about them. These two have gone through hell and I believe they can be each other's salvations. Hope you love them as much as I do, because I plan for this story to get heavy. Hold on tight and grab a box of tissues, you're in for one hell of an emotional coaster...**

***This story doesn't follow the exact plot of either film, so I hope you like surprises as much as I do! I promise not to be too evil, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it either way. Mwahaha. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Remember Me or Welcome to the Riley's. If I did, this is what would have happened.**

**Chapter 1**

"_The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

MPOV

"C'mon sugar, I promise not to be too rough."

"Fuck off, pencil dick! I already told you I'm not into that shit."

"How can you know if you've never tried? I can guarantee once we're done, you'll be begging for more."

I bitterly shrugged his arm off me and grabbed my shirt from the end of the bed. If the jerkoff thought I was joking around he sure as hell knew I wasn't any longer. "Mallory, baby, why do you have to be like that?" While he bitched I continued to collect my discarded clothing from the floor and hurriedly slipped them over my skin. I always tell them up front that I don't do anal, and yet each time there's always one who gets this idea in his head that he can sway me. As fucking if. I never let it go too far that I'd have to call in security, but I don't take my chances when these _men_ get cocky. I'd sooner singe off my fucking hand with a curling iron than have Bozo inside me like that.

As I turned to face the door, his balmy hand shot out and wrapped tightly around my forearm. "And just where the hell do you think you're going? I wasn't finished here." Fear raced up my spin at the tone of his words, and I tried to rip my arm from his grip. It was a futile attempt. This guy had to be packing at least two-eighty, and compared to my mere one-ten I didn't stand a chance. "Let me go," I sneered in his face. His eyes narrowed and his fingers wrapped tighter, cutting off circulation in my arm. I winced and he smirked at me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I opened my mouth to yell for security, but the guy already had me half way back to the bed. He threw me down so hard my neck snapped back and I groaned in pain as my vision became blurry. In a second he had removed my shirt once more and was on top of me, readying himself. I closed my eyes and willed for this moment to be over as quickly and painlessly as possible. Religion was a foreign concept to me considering if I truly believed in one, I'd sure as hell be six feet under and burning by now. But for the first time in a long time, I closed my eyes and prayed for this to go away.

Just then the door banged open and the weight was suddenly lifted off me. My eyes flew towards the corner where two security men dressed in all black where wrestling with the fucker. Eventually they beat the consciousness out of the man and dragged from the room and out the back entrance that leads to the alleyway. My breathing was starting to return to normal as I quickly fixed my shirt and leapt from the bed post. What the fuck just happened?

Outside of the room, the club was still vibrating with life and excitement as if nothing I'd just experienced had occurred. The walls shook with each boom of the music and bodies swayed to the rhythm. Drinks were flowing and drunken laughter surrounded every inch of this hell house more commonly known as, _Volterra_. Don't ask me where the fuck the owners came up with that name, but at least it had a ring to it. The fact that 'terra' sounded like 'terror' also added to the name, seeing as the theme for the strip club was dark and seductive.

As I maneuvered my way through the crowd, I hear someone yell my name from behind me. "Mallory!" The familiar voice shouted as it neared, and I spun around to find my best friend Jackson hurrying towards me. A grin stretched across my face as I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He spun me around and I giggled like a fucking school girl when he set me back on my feet. "I didn't think you'd be coming," I accused. His playful expression turned dark in seconds, and I felt my heart freeze.

His icy blue eyes were hard with anger as he clenched his fists and swallowed. "I was just dropping by to remind you that my cousin left your apartment key in the mailbox..." Jackson's little cousin was constantly running away from his parents and me, being the _oh so kind_ person I am, allowed for him to stay at my place whenever he needed shelter. His mother was a total bitch and I doubt his father was ever home. I felt bad for the kid, he was only twelve.

Then again, I was only sixteen, but that shit never stopped me.

Jackson lived in his own decent apartment with his fiancé who would kill him if she knew he was acting as a messenger for his little cousin's disappearance. Also, Jackson's aunt had taken a liking to his fiancé and was constantly over at his place, leaving him no choice but to drop the kid with me. We had a strong trust in one another, no matter how different our lives were.

A few months ago I found him lying in the street, bleeding to death. I rushed him back to my place to see what I could bandage first before taking him to the local hospital. He spent a month in a cast and needed several stiches and medication for his concussion. The doctors told him had I not been there any sooner, he wouldn't have made it. So in a way, I ended up saving his life. And as a bonus, he accepted me for who I am even when he barely knew me. Ever since then we've always stayed in contact with one another. Our relationship was strictly friends, and at one point he even called me his sister. I punched him in the face and broke his nose for that, but he eventually forgave me.

"Thank you for coming, Jackson. I really needed to see a familiar face." I confessed and looked towards one of the dancers as I felt my mind get lost. I really didn't deserve him. He, of course, reprimanded me every time I said that, but I had to believe that deep down he realized it too.

"And it's a good fucking thing I did. I was trying to find you when I heard some fucker talking smack, and I peeked through the door to see the guy toss you onto the bed. I was a second away from ripping the godam door of its hinges but even I could see the size of that beast. So I ran like I was being chased by the bloody devil and found two security guards. You know, you really need more of them in here."

The smirk on my face widened to a grin as he continued to babble. He did that a lot without realizing it, and if it were anyone else id just walk away. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Jackson. So I nodded my head, and thanked him for coming to my rescue. In a strange way, I had a feeling that something like that had to have happened. Nobody else would care for me the way he does.

Not even myself.

TPOV

"We're fucking doing it!" Aidan shouted and slammed the paper down on the table, his eyes wild with sick amusement. I ignored him and looked back down at my book. If he honestly thought dragging me to a whore house would take me out of my 'depression' than he really ought to give up on this wing-man bullshit. "Tyler, c'mon man! Wake the fuck up! You and I both know that it's a good idea, a fucking _brilliant_ idea, and with the right guidance and timing, you can be bringing them back here in herds!"

Tossing the book aside, I ran my hands over my face in aggravation. "Aidan, if you don't stop talking, I will burn all the fucking football jerseys in your room." That seemed to do the trick because he huffed and sat back down, grumbling curses under his breath.

Aidan has been my roommate for the past year and as much as I hate him, he was growing on me like an annoying little brother. My heart clenched at that thought, but I quickly shook it off. He was the wild-party all the time frap boy who got in trouble more than he played fucking Xbox. And I was always there to bail his sorry ass whenever he needed me. But I really do owe it to him, seeing as he once did the same for me.

Just the memory of that night had me freezing up.

"Fine, fine we won't do anything tonight. We'll just sit here and play Xbox or maybe order some Chinese. The usual. It's not like we just finished taking bar exams or anything..."

"Jesus fucking Christ, will you give it a rest! If you want to get fucked so badly, just go down the hall to Cora's room. I'm sure her and her friends would love that." I stood from the crappy sofa and stormed into my room, throwing on a clean V-neck and my jacket. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to go. I just needed some space. Aidan understood when this happened, especially since the holidays were nearing and had me on edge.

He noticed me walking towards the door and called out, "Look man, I'm sorry. Just don't do anything stupid and stay away from the bars, okay? I trust you and I know you're responsible...but just for precaution..." I sighed and nodded, without turning around to face him. There were a few times when even Aidan seemed more like a mature adult than I did.

I walked out the lobby entrance and was immediately hit with the frosty winter air. It hasn't snowed yet, but I could tell it was going to happen soon by the way the wind had picked up and the temperature dropped. I kept my head down as I walked along the cracked side streets, not bothering to look up at the bright lights of store signs. My feet led the way straight towards the park where I always take Caroline.

Once I arrived, I stood still and finally looked around me. The park was pretty abandoned, mostly due to the whether change, but the lamp posts and large trees still remained. I slowly sat on our bench and withdrew my hand from my pocket. The tacky cross that Michael was so hell bent on wearing was clutched tightly in my fist. The simple black outline with a silver chain was a mere prop to anyone else. But to me, it was the only thing left that I had from him.

Sitting on this bench, _Caroline's_ bench, with Michaels necklace in my hand...it almost made me feel like I was home. But then I realized how fucking wrong that was, and I laughed darkly. I didn't have a home. Not anymore. This was just a reminder of what once was and never could be again.

I am truly and utterly alone.

And it was all my fucking fault.

**AN: What do you think? And before anyone asks, this is NOT a twilight fanfic whatsoever. I just add a few relative things for comical relief now and then ; ) So this first chapter was basically a look into Tyler and Mallory's lives. If anyone caught on, I intend for Jackson to look like Jackson Rathbone, aka, Jasper from twilight...but just more human and less rigid. Leave me some love so I can share that with Tyllory? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
